


Burn Like a Candle

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: He doesn’t realize he is crying until he tastes the salty tears on his lips. Castiel stays right by him and kisses his temple.





	

“This is dumb, Cas,” Dean whispers as Castiel leads him into the church, his head hung low and body hunched over as they shuffle their way into a pew. Castiel doesn’t force him to sit in the front, thankfully, so they wind up sitting in the second-to-last pew from the back. Their fingers interlace with one another’s, and Cas gives his hand a comforting squeeze, giving him a pointed look.

“It’s Christmas Eve, Dean. And besides that, you are mourning,” his voice is gentle, but Dean finds no comfort in it. He looks away, clenching his teeth and willing himself not to cry. “I know you don’t believe, but trust me, this will help.”

“I doubt that,” Dean huffs, but Castiel simply squeezes his hand again, and they fall silent together. The organ starts, the deep chords vibrating throughout the entire church, and the chorus begins to sing an uplifting hymn.

Dean can’t find it in himself to let the music cheer him up; thoughts of his mother’s last words echo in his mind, her frail hand clasped in his own as she told him she loved him. The doctors had told them months ago that the cancer was terminal, but the thought that he will never talk to his mother again is only hitting him now, two months after her funeral.

He doesn’t realize he is crying until he tastes the salty tears on his lips. His entire body is trembling, and as the priest goes on to talk about new life and hope he breaks down, head hanging in his hands as he cries. Castiel stays right by him and kisses his temple. They don’t go up for communion, but Castiel does kneel to pray, and Dean wonders for the first time since he was a young boy if God will really listen if he prays.

He’s not crying anymore by the time mass is finished, but he doesn’t feel like leaving the church just yet, so he and Cas sit together for a while. He leans close to his husband, head resting on his shoulder for support, and Castiel reminds him how much he loves him. Then, with a flourish he rises, tugging Dean along and promising he has something to show him.

He brings Dean to the corner of the church, where in the wall there is a small alcove. A statue of the Virgin Mary towers over rows of fam candles, each with a small button beside them. There is a donation box in the middle, and when Castiel inserts a dollar, the buttons light up.

“You should light one of these candles in prayer for those you love. Those who are sick, or passed away, or are just in general need of prayer.”

“Cas…”

“Come on, Dean. Do it, you’ll feel better.”

He nods slowly, tears stinging at his eyes as he reaches out and presses one of the buttons. The candle flickers to life and Castiel smiles, pressing a kiss to Dean’s cheek as he inserts another dollar. He lights his own candle, and then the two of them walk away, arms locked as they leave the church and begin the short hike home. Flurries of snow scatter the ground and fill the air, and as they walk, Dean can’t help but let his curiosity overpower him.

“Cas… who did you light the candle for?”

Castiel hesitates at first, but after a moment he stops walking, pausing on the sidewalk as he answers. “For you.”

Dean’s heart clenches and he smiles a watery smile, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around his husband. He kisses him softly, right there in the snow, pressing his face into Castiel’s jacket as he mumbles.

“Thank you for loving me, Cas,” he whispers. Castiel smiles, tears forming in his own eyes as he rubs Dean’s back.

“Always.”


End file.
